


Flight of the Bumblebee

by idontevenlogic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airport Reunion, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, abroad studies, oikawa ruining the moment, self indulgent fluff, why is fluff harder to write than angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenlogic/pseuds/idontevenlogic
Summary: Iwaizumi waits for Oikawa at an airport after two months of being separated due to the two of them studying aboard for a minimester.





	Flight of the Bumblebee

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS STUCK AN AIRPORT ALL FUCKING DAY AND WROTE THIS BECAUSE I APPARENTLY WASN'T GONNA BE ABLE TO FLY HOME ANY TIME SOON
> 
> (Note: I am home now, but I'm tired and don't feel like editing this too much so if I f'd up, I guess I f'd up laddies)

The airport smelled like a burned French roast, even though it was a little past 23:00 now. There was the low rumble of people shuffling towards the baggage claim as they exited their gates, pulling their sleepy kids along and occasionally dropping their bags as they moved. Still, there was an air there that meant home for many of them. However, when Iwaizumi Hajime stepped out of gate 8, he found himself glancing about expectantly and was caught off guard when a sudden misery came over him.

Ever since he was little, Iwaizumi had been well-traveled. His parents were photographers and when they both had an assignment in the same country or even had the same job, they shipped out together and brought Iwaizumi along with them. He hated leaving, because Japan was his home and it always would be . . . and Japan had Oikawa.

Oikawa Tooru, his childhood best friend turned boyfriend.

When Iwaizumi would come back home to Japan, no matter how late it was, Oikawa was always there to smother him in a warm hug. So, his trip never truly felt over until he had a hug from Oikawa (plus a minimum of twenty kisses now that they were dating). So, when he stepped out of the gate this time and there was no Oikawa, he felt . . . lonely. Iwaizumi didn’t feel like he was truly home without Oikawa there to greet him with a smile brighter than the sun and a sweet kiss that left them both giggling messes from how purely relieved they were to be in each other’s arms.

Oikawa wasn’t here, though.

Iwaizumi took his phone out and switched off airplane mode. He had a few text messages from Oikawa, which he opened before any of the others.

_Oikawa❤️: iwa-chan my flight’s delayed bc of a storm_

_Oikawa❤️: but don’t you worry your most amazing boyfriend is still on his way_

_Oikawa❤️: i’m coming home to you today no matter what_

And then another message only a few minutes ago.

_Oikawa❤️: on my last flight!_

_Oikawa❤️: i should get in at midnight, gate 12_

_Oikawa❤️: so i guess i’ll see you at home!_

_Oikawa❤️: i love you, iwa-chan! can’t wait to get home and kiss your grumpy face!_

Iwaizumi glanced up at the clock and smiled as his misery melted away. Oikawa was on his way, just barely an hour away from home. His body told him that he should go home to wait for his boyfriend to get back, but he stubbornly decided to march with enthusiasm towards gate 12 instead.

On his way, he chose a bottle of orange juice to keep him awake over coffee and also bought himself a package of milk bread and two for Oikawa. He found the illuminated gate easily and sat in one of the seats to wait. Fifty minutes wasn’t a long wait, right? Wrong. Fucking wrong. It was the longest fifty minutes of Iwaizumi’s life, longer than the two months spent apart from each other while Oikawa was in France and Iwaizumi was in America. That was the illusion created in airports. A few minutes, while such a short frame of time, can feel like a lasting eternity, and it’s suffocatingly horrible.

So, to fill the time, Iwaizumi sat back and snacked on the milk bread. Normally, that wasn’t his first choice of snack, because it was so sweet, rich and filling that he was usually just fine with a slice from Oikawa’s, but he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the taste of milk bread in his time away from home. Each bite helped him remember that he was home now and that Oikawa would be home soon too. Each bite brought back the different times they learned and then mastered the art of making milk bread together.

This store-bought milk bread didn’t taste nearly as homey as the batches he and Oikawa made at home. _We could bake up some tomorrow_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself, a small, wistful smile curving up his lips. _Yeah, that would be nice._ They could turn off their phones, and he could steal Oikawa to himself for a day before they visited family. Baking would probably turn into insatiable kisses and then into so much more.

Iwaizumi glanced up at the screen above the gate entrance. Daydreaming about tomorrow with Oikawa made the time pass so much quicker and he could see now that the plane, according to the screen was at the gate. His heart raced and he wanted to get on his feet and race down the hallway to get to Oikawa all the more faster, but he had a better idea.

He grabbed his backpack and suitcase, ducking off to the side to be in Oikawa’s blind spot when he walked out and waited. Patiently. It would be worth it.

It was a scare flight, a few families leaving the gate before anyone else, and then a few business people. No Oikawa, though. Iwaizumi worriedly glanced up at the gate, to reassure himself that he was in the right place. He drummed his fingers in a nonsensical rhythm against his legs in anticipation.

Finally, a familiar head of soft, maple brown hair passed by him. He watched Oikawa stop just a little ways out of the gate and to look around with that captivating smile of his, the one Iwaizumi couldn’t resist, unparalleled joy and brimming with hope. He was looked for Iwaizumi. Even though he said that he would see Iwaizumi at home, he was still hoping to meet him here.

Well, Oikawa was in luck.

Iwaizumi dashed towards him, screaming, “SHITTYKAWA!” before pulling him into a crushing up, then picking Oikawa up and spinning them both around.

“Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa squealed, his voice cracking in surprise. “Iwa-chan!” His surprise faded into pure delight as his hands came up, cupping Iwaizumi cheeks and pulling him intoa kiss so sweet and lasting that it made Iwaizumi loose his balance. They promptly tumbled down onto the carpeted floor, laughing.

Iwaizumi leaned up and pressed dozens of kisses all over Oikawa’s cheeks, forehead, nose, anywhere he could.

“Hajime,” Oikawa murmured, chasing Iwaizumi’s mouth like he was addicted. “I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! So, so much! And I’m sure the same goes you too. I don’t know how you manage to survive without me.”

“What about you? You can’t cook worth a damn. How do _you_ survive without _me_?” Iwaizumi questioned, pulling Oikawa into another lingering hug.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Oikawa whispered into his ear, “I don’t. I’m downright miserable without you. Sleeping was hard, knowing you weren’t there. Eating was lonely, even though the food was good, I couldn’t enjoy the same way I would’ve if you were there with me. And then Paris also decides to be the city of love and parade all these stupid couples in front of me like they’re taunting me!”

“We’re a stupid couple,” Iwaizumi said, fondly, and mostly for himself. He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of his boyfriend’s face so he could stare all he wanted into those pretty brown eyes.

“We’re a stupid couple,” Oikawa echoed, chuckling, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s short hair, ruffling it and savoring the soft texture.

“Oh, guess what I got you?”

“Is it sex in an airport bathroom?”

“Please don’t ruin this moment, Shittykawa. We’re reuniting after two months. Besides, this way better than airport bathroom sex.” Iwaizumi held out the two packets of milk bread and grinned as he watched Oikawa’s mouth drop in awe.

“Okay, yeah. That’s definitely way better than sex in an airport bathroom.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he moved to stand up. Oikawa waited patiently while he grabbed his suitcase and then they started the walk out of the airport. As they strode side-by-side, their fingers brushed together and not even a second later, Oikawa threaded their fingers together and swung their hands back and forth, humming softly.

“Let’s go home, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww
> 
> You can find me as idontevenlogic on twitter and tumblr is you wanna scream about haikyuu or ask me to write something


End file.
